


There's a Panic in You, There's a Panic in Myself

by bluemingi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Blow Jobs, Choking, Eventual Smut, Facials, First Time, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemingi/pseuds/bluemingi
Summary: “Who else do you hook up with? Or is it just Wooyoung and Hongjoong?”His world freezes. 'There’s no way we’re having this conversation right now,' he argues with himself. “Well, it kind of depends, but I guess, all the members…” The last part of his sentence trailed off; an almost whisper.“Oh… Was it their idea or yours?” He sounds hurt and suddenly Seonghwa feels guilty. 'All the members.' “Um, it was mine. I know that messing around could help with stress, so I told them they could come to me.” Seonghwa feels like he’s been caught red handed and it being by Jongho only made him feel worse.That feeling is replaced with shock within a matter of seconds after Jongho speaks up, saying something that even surprises himself.“You never asked me.”-Or Jongho walks in on the members hooking up and is invited to join in on their escapades.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San, Choi Jongho/Everyone, Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 17
Kudos: 211





	1. intro

No matter how he manages to word it in his head, he can’t help but feel it’ll be uncomfortable. It wasn’t like he wanted to hide anything from him, but it wasn’t exactly something he wanted him to see either. Regardless, he knocks; the squeaking sound of someone getting up from a computer chair making his palms sweat. When he hears the younger’s footsteps approaching he takes a few steps back, but before he has the chance to back out, Jongho opens the door.

“Hey, hyung” the younger greets, moving to the side so Seonghwa could step inside his room. It’s the first time he’s been face to face with the younger since the incident and he doesn’t really know how to act.

He was home alone, or at least he thought he was, with Hongjoong and Wooyoung when the youngest of the three decided it’d be a good idea to mess around. Long story short, Jongho had overheard the three hooking up, and they only realized he was home when the younger walked in to check if they were alright. Worriedly saying he had heard someone crying.

“Um, I’m really sorry for the other night. I… I had no idea you were home.” Jongho hums in acknowledgement but otherwise stays quiet. He tries to step closer to the younger, but Jongho moves back, tilting his body away from him.

“I should’ve checked if anyone else was here. I’m really sorry.” Seonghwa reiterates and he expects the younger to say “forget it” or “I don't wanna talk about it,” but instead he gets asked “who else do you hook up with? Or is it just Wooyoung and Hongjoong?”

His world freezes. A sinking feeling spreading throughout his whole body as he stood there wondering if he’d heard Jongho correctly. _ There’s no way we’re having this conversation right now, _ he argues with himself. Either way, he tried his best to remain composed as he answered the question. “Well, it kind of depends, but I guess, all the members…” The last part of his sentence trailed off; an almost whisper. 

_ “Oh… _ Was it their idea or yours?” He sounds hurt and suddenly Seonghwa feels guilty. _ 'All the members.' _ “Um, it was mine. I know that messing around could help with stress, so I told them they could come to me.” Seonghwa feels like he’s been caught red handed and it being by Jongho only made him feel worse.

That feeling is replaced with shock within a matter of seconds after Jongho speaks up, saying something that even surprises himself. 

“You never asked me.”

It's difficult to read Jongho’s expression from where he was standing, but Seonghwa could tell from the tone of his voice that he was upset. “I didn't think you were- I thought-" but Jongho cuts him off before he can explain himself. _ “That’s not fair, hyung.” _ Jongho huffs, turning around to finally face him. He looks like a kicked puppy, lips pressed into a pout and it’s a reaction Seonghwa had not anticipated. _ Why does he care so much? _

“You don’t understand, Jongho-" he tries again. “What don’t I understand?” the younger scoffs, “I’m not stupid, hyung. I know about that stuff.” He admits frustratingly, eyes shifting to avoid eye contact. _ I guess we are talking about this now. _

“Jongho,” the older steps in front of him, "that's not what I-" he grabs Jongho's hand and holds it, _ "I meant, _ you tend to be a little reserved when it comes to physical affection.”

_ "So what? _ I still don't like it when you guys treat me differently. You know that." He knows what Seonghwa said is true but he just doesn’t want to admit it. He doesn’t want to admit to the fact that he rejects affection because he thinks he’s not worth it. 

"You didn't even ask," Jongho restates annoyed. “We didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, Jongho,” Seonghwa responds in a slightly defensive tone, “It’s not like we wanted to leave you out of those things. I’m sorry if we hurt you.” He goes in for a hug, burying his face in the younger’s neck. “I love you... _ We _ love you.”

Jongho knows he might be acting a bit irrational but it’s just how his heart is responding. Yes he’s upset, but not at the fact that the members were hooking up. He’s upset that they would hide such things from him. He thought they were close, he thought they told each other everything. Even if they didn’t think he’d be interested in such activities, they could have at least told him.

Hesitantly, Jongho wraps his arms around Seonghwa, trying to ignore the fact that his hyung’s lips were so close to his neck. The stupid voice inside his head only filled him with doubt. _ Does he even find you attractive? Or is this all a joke? _

“Hyung,” his call prompts the older to look up at him, “do you even see me in that way?” The nervousness laced in his question made Seonghwa’s heart beat faster, he doesn’t know what to say. He only knows that giving Jongho a bland response would leave the younger even more anxious. The uncertainty of such feelings could do damage to his self esteem. He knows how it feels to think that you’re unwanted, that you're unattractive, and that’s the last thing he wants Jongho to feel.

Seonghwa brings one of his hands to cup Jongho’s face, letting his thumb run across Jongho’s bottom lip; his other hand gently caressing his waist. “Of course I do,” he leans in closer, "With how beautiful you are, you really think I haven't thought about being intimate with you?" Jongho doesn't know what to say so he just stays quiet, letting the words seep into his brain.

“I’ve thought about how beautiful you’d look, how beautiful you’d sound playing with us. The members always ask for you." No matter how much Seonghwa’s words made Jongho’s brain want to completely shut down, he manages to ask “they- they really ask for me?” It’s such an outrageous idea to think that they’d actually want to be intimate with him; his negative inner monologue taking a backseat for the briefest moment.

Seonghwa smiles, “They do. How about you join us next time?” When Jongho’s eyes widen in shock, the older is quick to say, “It’s okay if you don’t want to," but Jongho shakes his head. _ “No. _ I do,” Jongho's cheeks turning pink as he realizes what he was agreeing to. Those pink cheeks turn red as Seonghwa leans closer to his lips.

“Jongho,” Seonghwa calls out when he notices the younger’s eyesight flickering back and forth between his eyes and his lips. “Y-Yeah?” “Did you want to kiss?” He doesn’t trust himself to speak, so Jongho just nods; surprising both of them when he’s the one that closes the gap. The younger lay his lips on top of Seonghwa's gently, he barely applies pressure, and Seonghwa finds his timidity endearing.

Seonghwa tilts his held to the side as to mold his lips to Jongho’s, sucking lightly on his bottom lip. As he pulls on it he can feel Jongho lean further into the kiss. Seonghwa moves his lips in a fluid motion, going slow so as to not intimidate Jongho any further.

It’s not like the younger had never kissed anyone, he just never kissed a person he actually liked; the _ type of person _ he actually likes. He starts to wonder how often his hyungs kiss, how often they secretly make out with each other behind his back. _ I wanna kiss them too, _ he inwardly whines as the thought crosses his mind.

As he’s kissing Seongwa, his brain starts to imagine how each member would move their lips; who would be gentle, who would be more rough. _ I bet Yunho-hyung would be really gentle. _

He can’t make sense of it but the explicit sounds of them kissing made him feel drunk; the audible receipts of their intimate moment turning him on.

Thinking that he’d never be in a position like this again, he holds on to Seonghwa, letting his hands grip tighter on the older’s shirt. Just as Seonghwa pulls him closer by his hips, a loud buzz interrupts their private moment.

Reluctantly, Seonghwa pulls away from Jongho’s soft lips, not missing the whine that leaves the younger’s mouth. After reaching into his back pocket, pulling his phone out, and presumably reading a text, he lets out a sigh. But then, quirks a brow. "I'm going to meet up with Hongjoong at the studio in a minute, you wanna come with me?” "Are you guys gonna work on stuff?" "Sure, you could say that," he says with a faint smirk painting his face.

From Seonghwa’s playful tone he immediately knew what he meant, or at least he thinks he knows. _ They’re gonna hook up in the studio. _ Jongho wants to take him up on his offer but at the same time he feels as if all of this was happening too fast; he needed time to process things and going to have a threesome in Hongjoong’s studio seemed too intimidating for him at that moment.

"I’m sorry, hyung. I-I'm not sure-" Seonghwa immediately cuts him off, "No no no. Don’t say sorry. If you don’t wanna come with me, _ you don’t have to. _ Okay?” He holds the younger’s face in his hands, running his thumbs along the smooth skin before placing a kiss on his forehead. “We can _ talk _ more whenever you’re ready.” 

All Jongho can do is nod and say "o-okay" before Seonghwa excuses himself and steps out of the room, leaving him to sit alone with his thoughts. _ What just happened? _

☆

Throughout the rest of the afternoon, all Jongho could do was think about his conversation with Seonghwa and what he had agreed to.

_ And how they actually kissed. _

After their brief talk, some things started to click. How the members all tended to gravitate towards Seonghwa when they said they were frustrated, or how sometimes he’d wake up and one of them would be in Seonghwa’s bed. _ I was comforting him, _ he’d say.

He’s excited but also utterly mortified. _ I don’t know what I’m doing. _ A wave of regret crashes into him as he starts to overthink everything. Every possible scenario that his mind produced also dragged along a pessimistic inner voice saying _ they kept it a secret for a reason. _

Regardless of the negative back and forth in his brain, he couldn’t help but let his mind drift elsewhere. Butterflies building in his stomach as he daydreamed about how his hyung would look when fucking the other members. It’s not like he exactly _ wanted _ to know at first but after walking in on Wooyoung getting _ completely wrecked, _ the obscene thoughts wouldn’t leave him alone.

There’s no coherent way to explain the things that were going on inside his head. It was a shitshow, a complete mess of wild scenarios he'd like, and would probably be too intimidated, to be in.

He thinks of how Seonghwa would look dominating specifically the taller members, how Yunho would look in the same position Wooyoung had been in; on all fours, back bent with Seonghwa pulling his head back by his hair as he plowed into him. All while Hongjoong lay in front of them, Wooyoung pathetically trying to suck him off.

It was the only thing that had occupied his mind for the hour that his hyung was gone. The two oldest members had told their manager they were going to the studio even though it was supposed to be their day off, stating they still had stuff they wanted to work on. What would’ve been a usual occurrence only fueled his imagination into conjuring up more wild scenarios now that he knows what they're probably up to.

After what seemed like hours of trying to distract himself, he closes his laptop, moves away from his desk, and hops into bed. He wraps himself in his blankets, pulling them up until they’re covering his face. He groans out of frustration into his pillow, trying not to make too much noise but apparently it’s still loud enough to evoke a reaction from one of his members. “You okay?” he hears Wooyoung’s voice coming from the doorway, so he dramatically pulls back the blanket and turns to the older. _ “No.” _

Then panic settles in when Wooyoung starts walking towards him.

The blonde cheerfully climbs into bed and dives under the blankets with him, wrapping a leg around Jongho’s waist as he cuddles him. “Your face is red, what’s wrong?” “I don’t know. Everything.” he replies, letting Wooyoung snuggle his head into the crook of his neck. Part of him wants to ask about the other night but the older is acting as if everything was normal.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” _Yes… No._ Wooyoung starts to rub circles on his stomach, tilting his body so his dick is pushed up against his hip. He doesn't move, but just the feeling of having it pressed up against him made Jongho's palms start to sweat. It also didn’t help that Wooyoung’s breath was hitting his neck; he’s tempted to shift so the luscious lips brush against his skin. “Jongho?” Wooyoung questions after it takes him a while to answer.

“I-I talked to Seonghwa-hyung.”

Wooyoung shifts his body again, “So… are you gonna start joining us?” He presses his lips on the spot beneath his ear and Jongho’s breath hitches. “I mean, I want to but I-I’ve never…” he falls short of completing his sentence when he feels the older actually kiss over the spot. “Hooked up with anyone?” Wooyoung finishes his sentence for him, whispering into Jongho’s ear and it sends a shiver down his spine. “Y-Yeah,” he shakily responds.

“Hey,” Wooyoung calls for the younger to look at him, his hand coming up to guide his head in his direction. “It’s okay to be nervous,” he gently caresses his face. “You know you can trust me,” he leans in to kiss Jongho’s cheek.“Trust _us.” _ Jongho doesn’t respond, instead he just stares fondly at Wooyoung, not noticing how his eyes darted down to his lips.

"Can I?" The older asks, inferring to a kiss. _ First Seonghwa, now Wooyoung. _ Jongho nods a little too eagerly because Wooyoung lets out a laugh before closing the gap between them and softly placing his lips on top of Jongho’s. He starts off gentle but not timid, his actions are so confident and Jongho thinks it’s unfair. He moves like he’s so sure of himself, like all this is a normal occurrence. But honestly, he’s thankful for that because he knows otherwise nothing would have come from this. The younger is bold in other situations but in moments like these his brain just shuts off. 

And it doesn’t help when Wooyoung suddenly shoves the blanket off of them and straddles his hips.

He starts overthinking everything; how he’s laying, how he’s moving his lips, where he’s supposed to put his hands. They lay idly on the bed until, thankfully, Wooyoung moves them; grabbing them and placing them on his ass. The hands that lay over his guide him to squeeze, so he does. _ Fuck. _

"Guys, the food is he- Oh… S-Sorry." Yunho startles them but Wooyoung makes no effort to get off of his lap. Instead, he turns to give Yunho a smirk and responds as if nothing is out of the ordinary. “In a minute, hyung.” To which Yunho awkwardly nods and closes the door. When he hears the footsteps in the hallway dissipate, Wooyoung turns his attention back to Jongho.

"Yunho-hyung is always so cute. He's really gentle too. Although... there was that one video with San that he sent to the-" he cuts himself off, “Has Seonghwa added you to the group chat yet?”

“Uh… I’m already in it.” Jongho’s confused expression makes Wooyoung giggle. He jumps off the bed and runs out of the room, in a matter of seconds he comes back in with his phone in his hand. “We have another one where we just send pictures and videos to each other.” Wooyoung explains once he settles back onto Jongho’s lap, panting slightly. He unlocks his phone and starts scrolling through it like he’s trying to find something. “But, we do that already…” Jongho states, still not sure of what the older means.

Wooyoung seemingly ignores Jongho's statement and smirks, “Hongjoong-hyung sent me a picture earlier. You wanna see it?" Jongho nods, so he turns the brightness up a bit and turns the phone around. It's a selfie… But not a normal one. Hongjoong’s pointing the camera at himself but in the frame with him is Seonghwa, who looks to be kissing down his chest. They’re both shirtless and from the looks of it, Hongjoong already had a few marks decorating his skin.

_ “This,” _ Wooyoung turns his phone back towards himself, “is what I mean. It’s for _ other _ kinds of pictures. Do you understand now?” He gives Wooyoung the smallest nod and he can feel his face getting hot. The picture wasn’t too explicit but it didn’t help his mistimed _ situation. _

They stay quiet for a moment while Wooyoung continued to scroll through his phone, his eyes roam around his room as he waited for the other to presumably show him another picture. Then a laugh prompts Jongho to look up. Wooyoung turns his phone over once again, and at first he doesn’t understand why the older was even showing him the photo. Then he sees it.

To the unsuspecting eye it looks like a picture of someone's desk in a dimly lit room, but in the reflection of a computer screen there's something Jongho doesn't believe is real. The reflection reads the silhouette of two bodies connected, one bent over a desk chair.

He can barely make out who is who, the blue mood lights running above the desk reflecting on the contour of their bodies. The shadow that’s standing has his hips pressed against the other's ass and a hand gripping his waist. _ There's no way that's… _

"We should take a picture too." Wooyoung jokes before taking his phone out of Jongho's hand, "That would definitely make Seonghwa-hyung jealous." "Uh... is that what you want?" And again, Wooyoung laughs. _ "Duh. _ I like when he gets jealous 'cause then he's more rough with me."

At the older's statement, Jongho feels panic spread through him, thinking back to how rough Seonghwa had been that night. _ ‘Picking on Seonghwa is fun.’ _

Wooyoung notices the stunned look on Jongho's face and decides to pepper kisses all over his cheeks, an attempt to help him relax. Those gentle kisses eventually trailing down further. He doesn't miss how the younger's whole body twitches when he starts kissing his neck; how Jongho's breath hitches when he starts sucking lightly. _ "H-Hyung, wait." _ The blonde immediately stops and shifts to look at the younger. His face is red and his hands go back to fidgeting at his sides. "My… My neck is, um, sensitive."

_ "Hmm. _ Do you want me to stop?" At the question Jongho covers his face, letting out a whine in the process. _ "No. Keep going," _ he mumbles behind his hands and he hears Wooyoung's angelic laugh once again. For a second he wonders if he said something weird, if it was too forward or desperate, but Wooyoung just hums sweetly before leaning down to paint hickies on his neck, an experience Jongho had never had before.

From the neck kisses alone he can feel himself getting aroused, and from his position in Jongho's lap, Wooyoung could too. So, the blonde rolls his hips, creating a friction that made Jongho feel lightheaded. _ This is unreal. _

It's not like he's never gotten off before but the fact that it was with someone else, with Wooyoung, felt like something completely different. He felt far less intimidated by Wooyoung. It helps that the only light filling the room was from the lamp on his desk, the dim lighting provided a faux sense of protection; a veil to cover any insecurities.

Much like earlier, Wooyoung guides Jongho's hands so they lay on top of his ass. He keeps them idle, not too sure of what to do or what the older wanted him to do, but he figures Wooyoung wants him to grab it. So he does. He doesn't know what comes over him but he grabs it hard, the pads of his finger burning from the friction of the denim. He pulls the blonde's hips forward so he grinds down harder, making Wooyoung moan in the process. His strong grip driving Wooyoung crazy. 

_ "K-Keep doing that." _ Of course he listens to his hyung, although this situation is a bit different to their usual, and continues to help guide the older’s hips. He bites his lip, trying to hold back his own moans. He's too embarrassed to have them be heard by anyone, much less by a dorm full of other people. Even if there was no one else home, he still thinks he’d be too self conscious to let himself be heard.

Wooyoung on the other hand, didn’t care, or at least he made it seem that way. Letting his moans resonate against Jongho’s neck as he rolled his hips. Jongho’s has his eyes closed because he doesn’t know where else he’s supposed to look. As much as he’d love to see how Wooyoung looks in this state, the older has his face in his neck.

Every movement Wooyoung makes is amplified; every roll of the hips, every kiss to his neck made it feel like his skin was burning but in a good way. He subconsciously lets a moan slip past his lips when Wooyoung bites particularly hard, lapping his tongue over soon after. For a moment he wonders which members would be as straightforward as Wooyoung was with his actions and he thinks it’d be San… Maybe even Yeosang. 

And just as Wooyoung goes in to capture his lips again, there's a knock, followed by a flustered Yunho stating that the food was getting cold and that everyone was waiting for them. The interruption makes Wooyoung lose his tempo. _ “In a minute!” _ the blonde yells, slightly irritated. _ “Fuck, _I was close."

Jongho feels his body heating up as his mouth moved on it’s own. _ “Finish then.” _ Wooyoung looks down at him with furrowed brows, braces his hands on Jongho’s shoulders, and starts grinding a little faster. With every movement Wooyoung makes, he lets out small whimpers; whimpers that are the reason for Jongho’s pants tightening. 

_ “O-Oh fuck, Jongho," _ Jongho moves his hands so they dig into Wooyoung's hips, bringing him forward firmly each time the older rolled his hips. "I-I wish we were alone. W-We could've fu-" But before Wooyoung can finish, there’s another loud knock. This time it's Seonghwa's voice rattling them, "We're not gonna tell you again! Come and eat!"

Utterly frustrated, Wooyoung stops all together. _ “Dammit.” _ He faces defeat after finally halting his movements, letting his body slump over so his forehead touches with Jongho’s. They’re both breathing hard and he’s finding it hard to keep his composure. Wooyoung had thought about messing around with Jongho for so long. Now that they were so _ close, _ in more ways than one, he didn’t want the moment to end.

Reluctantly, Wooyoung gives him one last kiss before trying to hop off his lap. Jongho grabs his hand before he can get off the bed and looks at him with a flustered expression, “don’t- don’t you wanna _ get off, _ hyung? I-I mean, before we go eat.” Jongho didn’t want to stop. He wants to know what Wooyoung was gonna say… _ We could've what? _

But Wooyoung continues to get up and pulls Jongho along with him, intertwining their fingers. "It’s fine, Jong,” he turns to face him once they’re both standing and brushes his hand across the front of Jongho’s pants teasingly. “We'll have more time to _ play _ later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea what im doing/where this is going lol  
tw: blue_mingi


	2. tease

It had been five days since they last touched each other, since they almost got each other off. Almost. And for those five days, the way Wooyoung touched him had been the only thing occupying his mind; every movement completely ingrained into his memory. It had gotten to the point that even during their schedule, when they were backstage at shows or doing interviews, he always managed to find the older, always made an excuse to be near him. 

In the waiting room when they were getting their hair done, or when they were getting their makeup done, his body just gravitated to sit next to him. Every so often he’d catch Wooyoung looking at him through the mirror and every time it happened he could feel himself blush. No matter how innocent the action, he felt a nervousness in his stomach. _ What if someone notices? _

He'd been more welcoming of the back hugging and the hand holding Wooyoung usually did, and when there was no one around, gentle kisses on the cheek. Nothing ever lasted as long as he’d like it to though, and by now he knew there was no way he’d have the guts to ask Wooyoung to continue. Jongho couldn't really explain why, but he liked being approached rather than the other way around. It definitely helped that Wooyoung was always one to take charge, always one to voice his wants and opinions clearly. 

Every night since their first encounter, Jongho had been inviting Wooyoung to sleep in his bed, a timid gesture that he thought made his intentions clear. To say that he was frustrated was an understatement, he thought maybe Wooyoung would initiate something again but it never happened. He couldn’t bring himself to directly ask Wooyoung for what he wanted, he just assumed the older would catch on. He didn't. Or at least, he made it seem like he didn't. 

The first couple nights he’d wrap his arm around the older, hold him by his waist and hug him close. He’d let their foreheads touch before gently pressing a kiss on the older’s cheek. To this, Wooyoung would reciprocate but their kisses never went further than a peck. Jongho didn’t know why it was so hard to just ask. _ Just say something. _

Now on the fifth night, he thinks maybe he should just stop trying and wait for Wooyoung to initiate something, and maybe the older can read his mind because as soon as he got under the covers with Jongho, he wrapped a leg around him. It wouldn’t have been a lewd act, except for the fact that Jongho could _ feel something _ pressed up against his hip. 

He laid still as Wooyoung slowly rubbed a hand over his stomach, tilting his head up so his lips would brush against the boy's sensitive neck. _ Please. _ When Wooyoung starts kissing his neck, Jongho leans into it, maybe a little too much because he can hear a small chuckle from the older. When Wooyoung starts sucking on the tan skin, Jongho tries to muffle his sounds by biting his lips hard; probably a little too hard. 

Wooyoung’s not dumb, he knew what Jongho wanted him to do right from the first night the younger had invited him into his bed; all the shy glances during schedules had not gone unnoticed. He just wanted to see if Jongho would approach him, see if this was something Jongho actually wanted, and from what he could tell, it definitely was. 

If he was the one that initiated, Jongho would eagerly respond, sometimes pouting when he would move away. Wooyoung’s still playing coy though, making Jongho purposefully frustrated. He _ loved _ teasing the members, and no matter how intimidating, Jongho was no exception to that. The boy was bigger than him and much stronger, but Wooyoung could still sense his timidness; it was something he found endearing. 

Wooyoung decides to finally make a move as he thinks Jongho is far too shy to do it himself, and presses his body flush against Jongho, turning their bodies to the side so he can spoon the younger from behind. Pressing his crotch against his ass as they cuddle, there’s a sigh of relief when he feels Jongho press back into him. Wooyoung reaches forward and lets his hand brush over the growing tent in the younger's pants while, not so subtly, grinding against his ass. 

That’s when Jongho’s frustration comes out. 

All the sudden, he grabs Wooyoung’s wrist and grips it hard, limiting the older’s movement, although he could still grope Jongho through his thin pajama pants. It lay idle at first but then Wooyoung started to move his hand on his own, pressing his palm down gently. Jongho bites his lip hard, trying hard to not let any sound come out of his mouth. 

With how hectic their schedules had gotten, it was proving hard to get any time alone and now that they were _ hopefully _ going to get each other off, Jongho wondered how quiet they’d have to be with someone else in the room. The idea of having someone possibly listening to them was terrifying and to know it was Mingi made it worse. _ Even though they’re all used to it by now, _ Jongho thinks; _ hearing _ everyone hooking up, _ seeing _ everybody hooking up. 

The blonde squeezes Jongho’s length through the fabric, managing to pull a few mewls out of the younger before Jongho starts to get embarrassed, covering his mouth with his hand. His eyes shut and a shiver travels down his back when Wooyoung finally says something; whispering in his ear, “Is this what you wanted?”

Jongho mumbles an _“Mhmm,”_ to which Wooyoung smirks. "Then why didn't you say something?" Jongho shakes his head and shrugs off the question, proceeding to press Wooyoung's hand against his cock. At the younger's desperation, Wooyoung laughs, "Can you do one thing for me, baby?” 

_ Baby. _ The pet name caught Jongho off guard. Wooyoung had never called him that without it being in a joking manner but he secretly liked it. Who was he kidding, _ he loved it. _It was such a simple word yet it encapsulated so many emotions.

Without even looking at the younger, Wooyoung knew Jongho was blushing, he knew there was a pink tint decorating him from his cheeks down to his neck. He can feel Jongho nod against the pillow so he continues. “Don't finish too fast, okay?” Wooyoung whispers in an almost mocking cutesy voice, but it sounded like a warning more than anything else. And honestly, it stirred something in Jongho. 

The older firmly grabs the stiffening cock and starts moving up and down, essentially jerking Jongho off through his pajama pants. Jongho kept a hand over his mouth, not trusting himself to not moan, but Wooyoung had other plans. He orders Jongho to move his hand away from his mouth, "You don't need to cover your mouth. Just don't be too loud." "B-But I-" His sentence falls short when Wooyoung presses his cock harder against his ass, “You can be loud another day.” 

Jongho can’t help but let out a gasp, head craning back. Wooyoung wished they were facing each other, he wanted to see how Jongho looked when he moaned. The more he noticed Jongho getting flustered, the more crude he made his words, “You think I don’t wanna hear you moan? Hear all your pretty noises?” 

He buries his face in Jongho's neck, whispering as grinds harder, _"I wanna fuck you so bad."_ _Fuck. Is this real? _Jongho didn’t know what to think, much less respond. They hadn’t even touched each other without having clothes on, so the idea of fucking got his head spinning again; recalling the position he saw Wooyoung when he walked in on them.

Jongho shuts his eyes at the statement, he doesn’t know what to think; his mind is fogged with lust and all he wants is to take Wooyoung up on that offer. He can feel his cock leaking, precum probably soaking through his pajamas. _ Is it too soon? We just started messing around. _

"You wanna take it out for me?" Wooyoung suggests to which Jongho finally lets go of the blonde's wrist. Once those lewd words come out of his mouth, Jongho starts to feel desperate, utterly desperate. _ I'm not gonna last at all, _ he inwardly complains. The intense urge to feel skin on skin prompts Jongho to pull his pants down, desperately asking Wooyoung to do the same. 

_ “Hyung,” _ he moans a little too loud when he finally feels what has been pressing against him, actually touching his skin. Another loud whine erupts from his throat when Wooyoung eventually wraps his hand around his cock; Jongho eagerly bucking into it. 

_ "Fuck." _Wooyoung plays with the tip, rubbing the precum that was starting to pool. As he starts to stroke up and down the shaft, there's an unmistakable squelching sound filling the room. He's a lot thicker than Wooyoung initially thought, now he wonders what if Jongho topped him. 

"I bet you'd stretch me out _ so good." _ He voices his inner thoughts, making Jongho reactively moan. He writhes in Wooyoung’s grip as the older gives him a hard squeeze, letting out a gasp loud enough that he tries, once again, to cover his mouth with his hand.

He hears the older laugh at his action, but at this point, he didn’t care. He finally had Wooyoung touching him after trying for five days. 

"Fuck my hand," Wooyoung's obscene command makes Jongho feel hot, he was sure he was sweating, but by now that was the last thing on his mind. He bucks his hips into Wooyoung's hand desperately, completely regretting not saying something sooner. Wooyoung starts to move his hand faster, but slows down when he hears Jongho's breathing start to hitch. He thinks maybe it's too soon to be teasing this much, but every time the younger whines, he can feel his cock twitch. 

As he’s distracted by what Wooyoung’s hand is doing, the older takes the opportunity to suck on the sensitive skin of the younger’s neck. Soon enough, Wooyoung realizes just how _ sensitive _ Jongho's neck is. The harder he sucked in the skin, the less control Jongho had with what came out of his mouth.

"You sound _ so pretty, _ baby." Jongho doesn't think he'll ever get over that pet name. It was so simple yet made him feel so vulnerable. His hips move faster as he starts to feel his orgasm approaching, and as soon as he voices the feeling, Wooyoung’s grip loosens. Jongho wraps his hand over Wooyoung’s and keeps it still, trying to keep fucking his hand.

_ "Hyung," _ he begs, _ "don't stop." _ Jongho knows how Wooyoung is, he knows how much he loves to play mean, to tease, to _ provoke. _ He got Jongho to the edge embarrassingly fast, but stopped before he could finish. "You sound _ so pretty _ begging. Too bad_." _

Wooyoung abruptly pulls his hand away and shifts their position. In the blink of an eye, he has Jongho laying on his back with himself sitting in between the younger’s legs. _ “Fuck,” _ Wooyoung grunts before he hikes Jongho’s legs over his thighs, making him wrap them around his waist. 

Just as Jongho is about to complain, Wooyoung grabs roughly at Jongho’s hips, pulling him closer so their cocks brush against each other. He braces his hands on either side of the younger’s head and starts grinding. The position they’re in, the way Wooyoung’s moving against him makes Jongho wonder how it’d be if they actually had sex. _ I want to know what it feels like. _

_ "I really want you, Jongho." _ At Wooyoung’s words, Jongho's pink cheeks turn red. Any insecurity being completely thrown out the window. He wraps his arms around the older’s torso and hugs him as close as possible. Extending his neck so Wooyoung can keep kissing it, Jongho moans quietly into the blonde’s ear. 

Once again, the pleasure of someone kissing his neck, along with the friction of their cocks moving against each other, has Jongho close to the edge. Wooyoung thinks he’d learn after the first time, but letting him know that he was about to cum didn’t lead to the outcome the younger wanted; it was something Jongho regretted saying because the only thing the older did was stop. Again.

So in a frustrated state, he closes his legs around the blonde's waist and pulls him in closer. _ "Please, hyung." _ Jongho begs, Wooyoung leaning his forehead against the younger’s. "You wanna cum?" he leans down and bites Jongho’s neck, sucking hard enough to draw a loud grunt from the younger's throat. Jongho moans a little too loud because they hear a muffled _ ‘shh’ _ from the other person in the room. 

“We should stop,” Wooyoung whispers regretfully to which Jongho pouts and furrows his brows. _Not again. “Why?” _ “We’re gonna wake him up if we keep going, Jong.” “Can’t we just go somewhere else then?” _ He must be really frustrated, _ Wooyoung thinks. And for once, decided to cut him a break but not without a warning, _ "Stay. Quiet." _

He sits up and slowly strokes the younger’s cock until he’s wriggling underneath him. No matter how much he tries to muffle his moans in his hand, they can still be heard. Wooyoung warns him to quiet down when he hears the same voice shushing them again, but Jongho shakes his head. The sheer adrenaline of Mingi hearing them makes Jongho lose any rational thought. 

Wooyoung keeps up the pace of his strokes but leans back down to whisper in the younger’s ear. “That’s not very nice, baby,” he starts, then tightens his grip on the base, “You’re gonna wake up Mingi.” Jongho thinks he gets it now; getting really close then stopping, it gave him a high and every time Wooyoung stops, only made him crave more. _ I get why Wooyoung was crying. _

Jongho begrudgingly pulls Wooyoung’s wrist away, letting his head fall back into the pillow in defeat. _ "H-Hyung, _ I need to, we have to go somewhere else," and Wooyoung laughs. "Where? The only room that’s empty is Yunho and San’s. They’re watching a movie in the living room, they could walk in at any second." 

Jongho gives Wooyoung a begging look, so the older makes a slightly intimidating suggestion, “Actually… do you want to go to the living room?” Jongho gives him a puzzled look, “I thought you said Yunho and San were in there?” To this, Wooyoung laughs again, “And?” he circles his index finger on the tip of Jongho’s cock teasingly, "I don't think they'll mind."

Jongho lets out a deep sigh, “Can we, um, can we… go then?” "Of course we can," he strokes him, "Just pull your pants back up." Wooyoung lets go of the younger’s leaking cock and proceeds to pull his own pants back up. From the dim light that cast over them, he could see Jongho’s shyly tucking himself back into his pants.

When Jongho’s done, he looks up at Wooyoung, waiting, as if he wanted the older to tell him what to do next. He doesn’t know how much the younger can see but he smiles down at him before grabbing his hand. He helps Jongho stand up from the bed, giving him a moment to ground himself before pulling him towards the door.

The older closes the door quietly behind them, making sure not to disturb Mingi anymore than they already have. He takes a few steps down the hallway with the younger following close behind then he abruptly stops. He motions with his hand for Jongho to be quiet, and put his hand up to his ear, signaling the younger to listen closely.

Behind the music and dialogue of whatever movie they decided to put on, they can hear the quiet moans of the two members they were seeking out. Very quietly, he changes their positions so that they can actually see into the living room. Just as Jongho lay eyes on the situation in front of him, Wooyoung wraps his arms around his waist and presses his hard cock on his ass like before. 

He couldn’t really see Yunho but he assumed he was laying down on the couch. What he could see however, was a naked San illuminated by the soft glow of the television. He could see his hyung biting his lip, letting out the tiniest whimpers every so often as he ground his hips down. 

His breathing stills watching San bring a hand down to, what he thinks, hold Yunho’s head still. _ “O-Oh fuck,” _ San moans as he moves his hips, there’s wet kissing sounds but he can’t see where they’re coming from but he can only assume. He lays his hands over Wooyoung’s, an attempt at trying to ground himself. 

Wooyoung notices that the younger is on edge, so he whispers closely into his ear, startling him, “You wanna go see what they’re doing?” Jongho eagerly nods before Wooyoung can even finish, surprising both of them when Jongho starts to walk towards them first. The duo on the couch don’t see them at first but in a moment when San throws his head back he catches a glimpse of them in his peripheral. 

He immediately smiles at them, extending a hand out to Wooyoung to which the blonde happily grabs. Wooyoung leans down to kiss him, sucking lightly on his bottom lip before turning to face Jongho. But Jongho doesn’t even notice their stares because he’s too busy ogling at San’s position on top of Yunho. _ What did that even feel like? _

San has his thighs straddling Yunho head, still slowly moving his hips like they didn’t just intrude on their little escapade. He had watched porn before, he knows what they’re doing, but to see it up close was a different story. He doesn’t know what to feel; he’s shocked but also envious. Wooyoung moves to stand behind Jongho again and stays with him as he watches in awe. 

Jongho lets out a whine when Wooyoung gropes him through his pants, it’s a high-pitched moan that none of them miss. Wooyoung wraps his arms around him from behind and presses a kiss onto his neck. "What's wrong, baby?" This time, he hears San laugh and when he looks up at him, the older has a smirk painted across his face.

Before he can comprehend what’s happening, San was already getting out of his position on top of Yunho. Cat eyes peer into him as San walks towards him. “Hi, _ baby,” _ he greets, beautiful dimples on full display. The fact that he’s naked completely thrown out the window until San grabs Jongho’s hands and places them on his hips. _ He’s so warm. _

Slowly, Yunho sits up on the couch, running his hand through his hair before letting out a sigh. He’s clothed from the waist down but there’s an unmistakable tent in his gray sweatpants. He looks to where the other three are standing and his eyes widen when he notices Jongho. They make eye contact and the blush that paints Yunho's pale skin spreads from his cheeks down to his chest. 

Jongho doesn’t miss the bit of spit that’s smeared on the side of his mouth. Wooyoung doesn’t miss it either because he calls it out, “You have something on your face, hyung.” Yunho frantically wipes his face and pouts when Wooyoung and San start to giggle. 

Wooyoung leaves Jongho standing next to San while he sits down on the couch next to the taller man. “Did we interrupt something, hyung?” Yunho nods his head, leaning into Wooyoung’s hand when he cups his face. “I’m sorry, we just wanted to join you guys. Is that okay?” Again, Yunho nods and lets out a surprised gasp when Wooyoung suddenly cups the bulge in his pants. He strokes the taller the same way he did Jongho and for some reason it makes him feel jealous. 

San can see the emotion behind Jongho’s stare and decides to distract him, wrapping his arms around his neck. He pulls the younger’s head down and doesn’t hesitate to kiss him. There’s no treading lightly as San runs his tongue on the seam of the younger’s lips, teeth pulling on the bottom lip. 

Jongho grips his waist hard and brings their bodies flush, letting San lead the kiss, tongues sliding across each other in an obscene way. He can_ hear _ it. The sound of their mouths moving together, slick sounds of their tongues moving, making him feel lightheaded. Jongho’s too preoccupied to notice San moving them towards the couch.

When the back of his knees hit the cushions he pulls his head back, not thinking twice before sitting down. He expects the older to sit next to him but his breathing becomes erratic when San straddles his lap, and he watches in a haze as the older pulls on the hem of his pajama pants. Before San can even ask, Jongho pulls length out; the eagerness makes the older let out a small laugh.

He wraps his hand around the thick cock and starts stroking at a steady pace. “Wooyoung’s probably been really mean, huh?” Jongho nods but not without worriedly looking at San. _ Please don't pull away. _ "Don't worry. _ I got you." _ San coos, running his thumb over the tip, "I’ll take care of you, baby." 

Next to them Wooyoung moves to match San’s position, straddling the taller man. He pulls Yunho’s cock out and moans when he feels it throb against his skin. "Why don't you tell me what you want to do." San whispers into Jongho's ear. With the older’s hand doing what Jongho actually wants, he tilts his head to watch what Wooyoung was doing. 

And to no surprise, he’s being rough already. He has a harsh grip on the shaft, apparently hard enough for Yunho to let out a groan. His head is craned back, pale neck fully exposed and Wooyoung takes advantage of it. There’s no sense in teasing so he just bites hard, it’ll probably be red and purple tomorrow but Jongho has a feeling neither of them cared. 

San latches on to the younger’s neck and this time he lets his moans out freely. _ "Hyung. _ I-I know what I wanna do." Jongho has a hand on San’s waist, the other he extends reactively to grab Wooyoung’s hand. Both San and Wooyoung stop what they’re doing and look at him. 

Wooyoung squeezes his hand, “What is it, Jong?” Jongho furrows his brows and shuts his eyes for a brief second before quietly asking if one of them would suck him off. _ 'I want your mouth.' _ Wooyoung immediately offers, _ "_God, you're_ so fucking cute." _The blonde exclaims before hopping off Yunho’s lap, San doing the same. 

The two get into their positions on the floor, slipping the others' pants down to their ankles. Yunho scoots forward so San can have easier access to his cock and Jongho mimics the action. Wooyoung notices right away to which he says, _ “Good boy." _ Jongho's eyes widened. _ Fuck. _ Another simple phrase that already has him on the edge. _ This isn’t gonna last very long. _

_ “Fuck,” _ he overhears San say. He quickly shifts his eyes and his jaw drops when he notices how big Yunho is. It looks as thick as his own but _ longer. _ For a second he forgets what’s happening, that is until he feels something warm and wet at the base of his cock. He looks down at the blonde in between his legs and can’t help but whimper. 

“If you behave, I'll let you finish,” Wooyoung jokes, kissing the skin of his navel. There was so much going on that he wasn’t really paying attention to what the older was saying; the quiet moans coming from Yunho, the feeling of Wooyoung’s lips near his dick, and the lewd gagging sounds of someone probably taking in more than their small mouth will allow. 

Slowly, Wooyoung kisses up the shaft, tonguing the leaking tip before sucking on it lightly. _ He's gonna keep being mean, _ Jongho fears, but when Wooyoung opens his mouth wider to take more of him in, he takes in as much as can. Which was all of it. 

He moans around Jongho as he bobs his head, keeping eye contact as if to let the younger know he was still in charge. A power move but he still guides the younger's hand to the top of his head. Sighing when he feels Jongho entangle his fingers into his hair. He's barely holding on but the fact that his grip was already tight turned Wooyoung on even more. He doesn't bother with the theatrics of a blowjob as he knows Jongho's probably fed with his teasing by now, and lets his mouth get fucked. 

There's a buzzing in Jongho's ears and his eyes close. Focusing on the sensation of Wooyoung's wet mouth wrapped around his cock. And he takes his chance. He bucks freely as he notices no resistance from the older, gripping harder on the blonde hair. He pushes down while thrusting his hips up. 

Wooyoung whines around him and the vibration sends a shiver up his spine. He opens his eyes for a split second and the view makes him wish he had his phone with him so he can save the way the older looks; eyes watery, cheeks pink with spit running down his chin. _ He looks so fucking hot. _

From the staggered breathing and quiet groans, Wooyoung could tell the younger wasn't far from finishing. His thrusts get faster and he can see the sweat that was forming on his forehead, watching as it glistens with the light coming off the TV. He wished for a second that he’d told Jongho to take his shirt off because he knew the sight of his abs covered with sweat would’ve made him cum untouched. 

If it was even possible, Jongho’s grip tightens. He pushes Wooyoung’s head all the way down and feels his cock hit the back of his throat. It was a feeling he couldn’t get enough of, he wanted to feel it again and again. And he did. From his left side, he very much hears Yunho’s pleased groans, eyes catching a glimpse of his poor hyung kneeling on the floor, choking on Yunho. 

Both San and Wooyoung looked blissed out and they weren’t even the ones being touched. Maybe it’s greedy or maybe it’s payback but he’s only focusing on himself right now. _ Wooyoung-hyung was being unfair anyway, _ he tries to rationalize. While he’s in his fogged haze, he feels Yunho’s head fall back on to the couch so he turns toward him. 

Without hesitation, like it was a normal occurrence, they both lean in. Muffling each other’s moans as their tongues move desperately. _ His lips are so soft, _ Jongho thinks, still pushing Wooyoung’s head down. It helps that they had their lips occupied because otherwise Jongho’s sure they’d wake up the other members. 

But Jongho pulls off faster than Yunho would’ve liked, and leans his forehead against the older’s. Yunho feels the frantic breath hit his cheek and smiles lovingly at him, “Close?” Yunho manages to ask, finding it hard to breath himself. Jongho nods before throwing his head back, trying hard to muffle his moans by biting his lip. 

Yunho on the other hand, did not care about holding back his moans. With every mewl that left Yunho’s mouth, he pushed Jongho closer to the edge. _ "Ah, hyung.” _ The older two shift their eyes to Jongho, watching as he finally cums. Pressing Wooyoung’s head all the way down, nose hitting his stomach. 

A blanket of heat envelopes him as he shoots down Wooyoung's throat, his hand only loosening its grip once the intense waves slow down. In a sudden realization, he takes his hand out of the blonde's hair, whispering an apology when Wooyoung slips the softening length out of his mouth. 

"It's okay, baby. _ I liked it." _ His voice is hoarse as he smirks up at Jongho, giving him one last kiss to the tip before helping him pull his pants up. Jongho's left speechless and spent of any energy he had left, but curiosity gets the better of him, making him want to stay and watch his hyungs. 

Wooyoung abruptly leaves and San stops his actions, as if waiting for the other to come back. Much like the other day, Wooyoung comes back with a mischievous look on his face and his phone in his hand. _ Oh. _ He connects the dots and figures they’ll be adding to the library of videos and pictures that filled their other group chat. _ I wanna see the other pictures. _

San never does anything halfheartedly, that includes sucking dick. He puts on a show for the camera, as well as for Jongho, when Wooyoung eventually presses record. Saying _ how big _ Yunho was before trying to take the whole length into his mouth, moaning around him and making Yunho moan more high-pitched than he ever heard the older sound. _ “I-I’m close.” _

At the older’s warning, San takes the cock out of his mouth, his hand moving to play with just the tip. Jongho wonders how he’s going to clean the mess if Yunho’s not going to finish in his mouth. _It's gonna get all over the couch,_ he thinks. “Hold it, hyung,” Wooyoung says where he stands recording them. _ “It hurts," _ Yunho whines, _ "I'm close, please. I'm gonna-" _

"No. You're not allowed to cum yet." The two completely ignore their hyung’s cries and a taunting giggle can be heard from both of them. "Are you gonna be a good boy, hyung? Show Jongho." San turns to look at him and smirks. From the lustful look that paints San’s face, something in his head clicks; he likes to tease just as much as Wooyoung. 

He stares in awe as tears start to run down Yunho's cheeks. _ San’s probably been playing with him for a while. _ His face is red as he shakes his head. _ "Oh, _ should I show Jongho the video of you and Seonghwa then?" And again Yunho shakes his head. Something comes over Jongho, feels sorry for his hyung so he takes it upon himself to reach over and start stroking him. _ He’s so big. _

He doesn’t notice the look San and Wooyoung share before the former moves back, letting Jongho take over. He scoots out of the way and lets Wooyoung get closer. Wooyoung keeps recording and frames the video so it’s very obvious what the younger’s hand is doing, perfectly displaying Jongho’s movements. 

The younger tilts his body and leans in to kiss Yunho, moving his hand as fast as he could from his awkward position on the couch. He can still hear Yunho whimper as his breathing gets more erratic. _ So warm. _ He focuses his strokes around the tip, taking in the sounds of the precum, and San’s spit, helping his movements. _ Fuck. _

Yunho bites his lip particularly hard as before he pulls off and cries out, cumming all over Jongho’s hand; it gets all over his shirt and a bit gets on the couch. Yunho’s bangs are stuck to his forehead and his cheeks are even more flushed than before, his eyes are closed so he doesn’t notice how intensely Jongho was staring at his face. 

He feels himself getting hard again at the sight of his hyung, eyes shifting down to where Yunho’s cum is decorating his skin. For those few moments, he completely forgets that Wooyoung was recording. That is, until the blonde places his phone down on the coffee table, the sound of it hitting the glass brings Jongho back to reality. 

“Have fun?” San’s voice comes from behind the couch before walking up to him with a wet towel. He doesn’t know what to say, so he just nods, slightly embarrassed. He suddenly feels intimidated with San and Wooyoung standing in front of him. San had already dressed himself so he assumes they’re ready to go back to bed, that is however, until Wooyoung asks for Yunho to stay with Jongho for the night. 

“You guys should get some rest. We have some _ things _ to take care of.” Wooyoung suggests while standing behind San, hands caressing his waist. Jongho shyly looks at Yunho and he still hasn’t pulled his pants up which makes the younger blush.

“U-Um, hyung?” He wonders if he even heard what Wooyoung said but Yunho still has his eyes closed. A second passes and he reaches out to take Jongho’s hand. “You guys go ahead," he turns to the duo standing, "I think we’re gonna stay out here a little more.” Yunho gives Jongho a suggestive look that makes his heart skip a beat, “Is that okay?” _ Oh god. _

_ "Y-Yeah…" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to update :/  
tw: blue_mingi


	3. dream

_ Yunho grips his thighs roughly, pulling his body closer and in the process he pushes in deeper, making Jongho moan loudly. The younger’s ankles lay on top of his shoulders as he starts thrusting again, but this time doesn't stop until he has Jongho crying under him. They’ve been going at it for a while and every time Jongho says that he’s close, he slows down. He loved edging the younger, loved watching as his eyes closed tight and his nose scrunched every time he rammed into him. _

_ "O-Oh, god, hyung." If Jongho had been in the right mindset he’d try to cover his mouth, but he was too blissed out to care. The bed was creaking and he’s sure the rest of the members can hear what they’re doing. Soon enough they’d be able to see what they’re doing too since they decided it’d be a good idea to make a video. He’d felt more comfortable being in front of the camera and had the idea to record himself with Yunho. _

_ Jongho was so close, arching his back, "H-Hyung, please." He can’t think straight; his body is limp, mouth singing sounds of pleasure. It's so deep in him that there’s a slight bulge in his tummy anytime the older thrusts in all the way. In desperation, he begs Yunho to go faster, fuck him harder, and it makes the older practically growl into his ear, "You feel so fucking good." _

☆

He’s shaken awake. His eyes immediately open in pure terror, he can feel how much he's sweating and he’s still_ hard. _ His heart is beating out of his chest and it takes a second for his brain to remember that there’s another person in his bed. He can feel the warmth coming from their body as they hug him from behind. He can also feel _ something else _ pressing up against him. Rattled, he looks back at the person who woke him up. _ Of all the members, really? _

He feels his face getting hot and his hands try to push Yunho’s arm off of him, but the older man just hugs him tighter. He panics. _Did I-_ _Did I really just have a sex dream about Yunho-hyung?_ "Are you okay? You were crying in your sleep." He hears Yunho worriedly ask. Jongho wants to run away and hide, just disappear from this embarrassing situation. The older’s body feels so incredibly hot against him and it’s something that definitely doesn’t help the situation he still had in his shorts. 

Jongho answers shakily, "I-I'm fine. I'm sorry if I woke you up, h-hyung." “No, it’s okay. You should go back to sleep, we have our schedule in a few hours." And without thinking, Jongho blurts out, "I-I'm too worked up to sleep now." He hears a quiet chuckle from behind him then Yunho moves his hand to lightly tap on his shoulder, nonverbaly asking him to turn around. _ Oh god. _

“Hi,” Yunho smiles at him once he fully turns around and faces him, “do you wanna talk about it?” Jongho shakes his head before leaning his forehead on the older’s chest, "It's _ embarrassing." _ His voice is muffled in Yunho’s shirt but the older can still hear him; his body is still shaking from the events in his dream and Yunho doesn’t miss that either. 

Yunho slides his hand down the younger’s back, stopping at the curve and lets it sit there. "What was your dream about?" He waits a couple seconds but gets no response from Jongho. He asks again and gets the same response, nothing. Pressing a kiss onto the top of the younger’s head, he calls out, "Look at me, baby." 

_ Baby. _ Very hesitantly, Jongho raises his head. He thinks he can’t bear to look at the older after what his brain had just conjured up while he was asleep, but he does anyway. When their eyes meet, Yunho’s eyes immediately flicker to the younger’s lips, "What was your dream about, Jongho?" 

"H-Hyung," he subconsciously leans in closer, "I- We were, um, _ it's embarrassing. _ I'm _ sorry. _ I should leave." He frantically grips at Yunho’s forearms, trying to, but barely, push the older back but Yunho just hugs him closer, _ "It's okay." _ "But, hyung-" He pouts at the older, not wanting to continue talking about the topic. 

Yunho entangles their legs, making Jongho’s breath hitch. “You can tell me, it’s okay,” he whispers into the younger’s ear before he starts kissing his neck. Butterflies flutter in Jongho’s stomach and he decides to finally speak up, "We were, um," his voice lowers and he's almost inaudible, _ "we were having sex." _

“And?” Puzzled, Jongho pulls back to look at the older. Yunho can see the confusion in the younger’s eyes, “You weren't crying in your sleep then, huh? _You were_ _moaning._ Did it feel good?" Yunho rolls his hips into Jongho's, making the younger moan softly. _"Y-Yeah,"_ Just from Yunho's tone Jongho could feel precum leaking through his shorts. 

"Is that something you want?” Yunho asks before leaning back down to nimble on the sensitive skin of the younger’s neck. From the little experience he’d had with the older, at least while he was awake, he had been nothing but gentle; how Yunho hugs him, the way Yunho caresses his face, the soft kisses, were all things that made his heart feel warm. 

He lets out a weak _ “yes” _ as the older continues to kiss his neck. Jongho can feel Yunho’s erection as he grinds on him and for a second, is tempted to ask if he wants help. _ I wanna feel it again. _ A few nights had passed since their incident in the living room but he couldn’t take his mind off _ it. _ He apprehensively brings a shaky hand forward and gently pulls on the hem of Yunho’s pants. 

Surprised, the older pulls away from his neck, looking at him with a raised brow. Yunho grabs the hand and intertwines their fingers for a second, giving Jongho's hand a squeeze before guiding it to lay open and press against the bulge in his pants. Yunho holds it there and starts grinding into it, making the younger whine. Jongho grips the cock hard through the fabric, to which the older groans. 

_ "Hyung," _ Jongho wants to ask if he can _ help him out, _ if he can _ pull it out, _ but the words won't leave his mouth. It feels so thick, so hot and Jongho was starting to get impatient. “What is it, baby?” Yunho responds, rolling his hips into the younger’s palm but he doesn’t let Jongho answer as he leans in to capture the younger’s lips. He caresses Jongho’s ass, squeezing it, and in a bold move, he slips his hand in the younger’s shorts; he’s surprised when he feels that Jongho had no underwear on.

Yunho massages the flesh, biting Jongho’s bottom lip in the process, smiling into the kiss when Jongho moans. He focuses more on the younger than on himself, making sure he was feeling good too. His hand moves to the front of Jongho’s pants and he brushes his hand against his dick. Jongho breaks away from the kiss and looks at Yunho with desperation, and knowingly, Yunho pulls his shorts down and wraps his large hand around his length. He doesn’t hesitate to start at a faster pace than normal, teasing the younger by slowing down for a few seconds before speeding up again. 

Yunho does this a few more times and relishes in the fact that he has Jongho whining under him. “You sound so cute like this,” he praises, “you’re so wet too.” He teases the tip with his thumb, pressing his nail in almost painfully. “What were we doing in your dream, Jongho?” Yunho had already asked this so Jongho looked at him confused. 

“I-I already told you, hyung.” His response causes Yunho to laugh, making the older elaborate, “And I'm asking you to tell me more, baby. You just said we had sex, describe it to me.” His hand slows down as he waits for the younger to speak up. "W-We were here in the dorm a-and you were _ i-in me,” _ Jongho’s breath hitches as Yunho starts jerking him off faster. 

“Was I being nice to you or was I being rough?” Yunho inquires but Jongho hides his face in the older’s neck. He mumbles something like _ “I don’t know” _ before his strong grip threatens to bruise Yunho’s forearm. “I asked you a question, Jongho. Answer me.” Yunho stops his hand altogether, squeezing the base. 

_ “Rough, h-hyung. It felt really g-good. Y-You felt really good inside me.” _ Jongho rambles as he feels like he’s left with no other choice than to answer. He feels embarrassed but at the same time, aroused by the demanding tone of his hyung. Wooyoung and San had been more mean with their teasing, but Yunho’s dominating aura turned him on even more. 

“You want me to fuck you?" He takes his hand off Jongho’s throbbing cock, but not before swiping his finger across the precum that was steadily leaking from the tip. Lifting it up to his mouth, he looks Jongho in the eyes as he licks it off his finger. _ Since when does Yunho-hyung talk like that? _Jongho watches in a haze, he feels drunk but that may be from the fact that he’s also really tired. 

_ “Yes, hyung.” _ Jongho’s mouth moves on its own, not stopping himself when he reaches down to pull the older’s pants down, shocking the older when he wraps a shaky hand around his cock. _ “Fuck,” _ Yunho groans when Jongho starts to move his hand, leaning down and biting under Jongho’s ear. _ Hard. _ The younger man lets out a loud yelp, and unlike when playing with Wooyoung, there’s no need to cover his mouth since this time his roommate was staying in Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s room. 

What the three had been up to being sent to the group chat. A video he saw of Mingi being _ taken care of _ by his hyungs was the last thing he saw before he went to bed. It’s probably the reason for his explicit dream, not that he minds now. Watching Mingi get fucked by both Hongjoong and Seonghwa only added fuel to the fire that was already burning with a need for his hyungs; it didn't matter with who or how, he just wanted their attention, or rather, their affection and praise. 

They still had a few hours before they had to get up and get ready for their schedule and he thinks maybe they could get off; he at least wants to try and help his hyung. He waits for Yunho to pull his face out of the crook of his neck to ask, “H-Hyung, can I...?” eyes flickering down to his cock, biting his lip. He doesn’t finish his question, he just assumes Yunho will understand. 

And he does. Yunho nods, shifting so that he’s laying on his back, he lets Jongho settle in between his legs after the younger tucks himself back into his shorts. Yunho helps the younger out by pulling his own pants off, discarding them on the floor. In realizing what he’s about to do, Jongho’s hands start shaking and he gets a tightening feeling in his chest. “H-Hyung, I-I don't, um, I-I,” he finds it difficult to even complete a sentence without stuttering. 

_ This was a bad idea. I don’t know what I’m doing. _ He lays his hands on top of the older’s bare thighs, slowly scooting closer. Yunho tells him to calm down, that it was okay. A flood of positive affirmations fills the younger’s ears and it just fuels his need to please. In an attempt to mimic what he’s seen in videos, and what he remembers from the other night with Wooyoung, he leans down to kiss the base. 

_ Soft, gentle, and timid. _ He presses kisses up the shaft, face heating up at the thought of what it must look like. It feels so hot and heavy in his hand as he gives the tip a small kiss. He licks the precum that’s pooled on the head, tentatively glancing up to see Yunho’s reaction. His face is hard to see as they are in a dark room, except for the streetlamp glowing through the window, but he can see the older give him a small nod of encouragement. 

He takes the tip into his mouth and sucks on it. He copies the motions he remembers from watching porn and licks under the head, sucking on that spot. He kisses down the shaft again, stopping to stroke it a few times before deciding he should actually stick it in his mouth. He lets some of his spit help him as he glides the cock past his lips, and in an ambitious attempt, tries taking in as much as he could, surprising them both when he takes in almost all of it. 

It had looked so intimidating when he saw San doing it, it scared him with how much his hyung was gagging. But for some reason, he didn’t have a problem with it. In fact, he really liked it. Just as it felt in his hand, it was heavy, the way it weighed down on his tongue slowly becoming something he wanted more of. 

“Y-You think you can move, baby?” Yunho shakily asks, forcing himself to keep his hands by his side and not push Jongho’s head down. He wanted to fuck into his mouth, hear him gag, see tears forming in his eyes. He wanted to wreck him but with how shy the younger was being, he could only assume it was his first time trying something like this. 

Instead, he gives Jongho a few more encouraging words, letting his head fall back further into the pillows when the younger starts to bob his head. Jongho brings his head up, almost allowing the whole length slip out of his mouth before taking it back in. He keeps doing this for a little bit before he timidly grabs Yunho’s hand and places it on his head, silently giving him permission to lead him. 

So, he does. Gently. He entangles his fingers into the younger’s hair, pushing his bangs back to expose his forehead. It lets him get a better view of the younger as he sucks him off; it’s a sight he doesn’t want to miss. Even though he wanted to keep record of this experience, he’s not sure if being recorded would be too intimidating, so he opts to not get his phone out. 

All the sudden, Jongho pulls off all the way. He takes a second to catch his breath, looking up at Yunho with flushed cheeks. The older caresses his cheek and Jongho leans into it; something in his mind makes him kiss Yunho’s hand before he leans back down. Muttering a soft, “Move me, hyung,” as he takes Yunho’s cock back into his mouth. 

“Are you sure, baby?” Yunho asks apprehensively but Jongho just hums around him. _ I wanna know how it feels. _ So, Yunho pushes down lightly so as to not overwhelm him; he knows that being too forceful might scare him but at the same time, Jongho wanted him to guide his movements. He keeps the pace slow to start out with but it already felt so good, _ “J-Jongho, I- Fuck.” _

Carefully, he picks up speed, sighing in relief when he feels no resistance from the younger. Jongho swallows around him and that’s what makes Yunho push down harder, the tip of Jongho’s nose hitting his abdomen. This time it's too much for the younger to take, he makes a gagging sound that startles Yunho. The older man immediately pulls Jongho off, _ "Oh, my god. _ Are you okay?" 

Jongho nods, eagerly trying to take the leaking cock back into his mouth. "Jongho, baby, wait," Yunho tries, "we should go slow," "I don't wanna go slow, hyung. I wanna know how it feels." Yunho is taken aback by the confession, so he questions, "Know how _ what _ feels?" He decides to further tease the younger, holding his head in place with one hand as he strokes himself with the other. 

He keeps touching himself as if to mock Jongho's lack of movement, repeating himself when the younger doesn’t answer. "Y-You. In my mouth," Jongho replies and pouts at the older. Yunho laughs, "You've had me in your mouth, baby." The statement makes Jongho’s face heat up, he feels embarrassed but he can’t turn his head away to hide.

“I-I want more. I’ll let you know if it’s too much. _ Please.” _ The younger pleads. As apprehensive as he was, if it was something Jongho was so adamant about, then Yunho was willing to let him try, it’s not like he was going to complain about getting head. Yunho nods and guides the younger’s head back down, rubbing the tip against the bottom lip before pushing in. Jongho moves slowly and doesn’t stop until he has almost the whole length in his mouth. He hollows his cheeks as he pulls off, repeating the movements again and again. 

Little by little, getting used to having Yunho’s thick cock in his mouth, his throat relaxing whenever he took it in all the way. Jongho notices that the older, rather than guiding his head movements, was just idly running his fingers through his hair. It was such a simple gesture but it felt so intimate, like his hyung was petting him for doing a good job. Then he remembers that Wooyoung had called him a ‘good boy’ the other night and how it felt so good to be praised. 

In a moment where he pulls off all the way he asks again, “Move me, hyung?” And this time, Yunho agrees knowing what the younger wants now. He starts a steady pace once Jongho wraps his lips around him again and pushes his head down slowly, watching intently at the younger’s reaction. Jongho closes his eyes and tries to open his mouth wider, his soft breathing hitting Yunho’s abdomen. The harder the older pushes, the more Jongho moans around him. Yunho can feel the vibration each time and he can’t help but let out a loud groan. 

Getting that kind of response from the older only fueled Jongho to _ do more, _ take in _ more. _ With the help of Yunho’s hips thrusting upward and his hand pushing the younger’s head down, Jongho finally gets what he wanted. The throbbing cock that filled his mouth hits the back of his throat and he can feel Yunho tighten his grip on his hair. The rough actions he witnessed with Seonghwa and Wooyoung was something he wanted to experience, so he didn’t exactly mind that it hurt. 

The older warns Jongho that he’s close but he makes no effort to move. Instead, he gives Yunho as much of a nod as he could with a dick in his mouth, a silent ‘okay’ for the older to finish. As Yunho reaches his peak, his thrusts get harsher and Jongho’s eyes start to well with tears from the intensity. With both hands on either side of Jongho’s head, Yunho gives one last thrust and cums down the younger’s throat. Jongho lets out a small yelp in surprise, genuinely not expecting there to be so much. It's an odd taste but it wasn't exactly off-putting. 

_ "Fuck. _ Come here," Yunho calls out for Jongho as he lets the softening cock slip out of his mouth. The younger, almost embarrassingly, rushes to crawl on Yunho's lap, straddling his hips and immediately going in for a kiss. He lets Yunho suck on his tongue, bite his lip; he lets him abuse his mouth until there's spit smeared across their faces. 

"You did such a good job, Jongho." The older praises once he pulls away, pecking from Jongho's cheek down to his neck. Sucking on the sensitive skin, Yunho grips the younger's hips, pushing them down to start grinding against him. Of course there's no complaint from Jongho as he was still hard, so he rolls his hips. Again, Yunho praises him, "You did _ so well." _

Jongho practically hugs Yunho while he rolls his hips, he was already close when he was woken up, he didn't care about seeming desperate or selfish. Yunho's words only fueled him, saying things like _ "You've been such a good boy." _Yunho slips his hands under Jongho’s shirt, running his hands up and down his back, soothingly. 

_ “Hyung. Please.” _ He presses harder against Yunho and it makes the bed move, soft thuds from it hitting the wall fill the room. Jongho is too into it, too wrapped up in the feeling of being so close to his hyung, to notice a knock coming from the other side of the wall. But Yunho hears it, he grips at Jongho’s waist and tells him to slow down but it falls on deaf ears. 

“Baby, hold on,” the older tries again. _ “No,” _ Jongho whines, leaning back down to kiss him, moaning into his mouth. It was around 3 AM, the rest of the members were sleeping and Jongho knows that they’re supposed to be quiet, but he was so close already. A little more wouldn’t hurt, right? 

Well, except when someone actually comes into his room to see what was going on. That someone not bothering to knock or announcing their presence before entering. The click of the door knob as it turned was what shook the two out of their haze. Jongho takes a second before looking up, completely embarrassed by the position he’s in; he’s straddling a pants-less Yunho, hair a mess with his lips and neck bruised. 

“Could you guys not wait til later?” Seonghwa’s deep voice seemed to boom in an otherwise quiet dorm, “don’t you think the other members are trying to sleep?” “I-I’m sorry, hyung. It was my fault.” Jongho immediately takes the blame, and starts to get off Yunho’s lap but Seonghwa stops him. “You don’t have to stop, baby, just be quieter.” The younger gives a shy nod and awkwardly sits back down, waiting for the older to leave so he can continue... but he doesn’t. 

“Um, hyung?” Jongho questions but the older man just lifts a brow. “Well, you woke me up. I wanna see what you were doing,” Seonghwa purposely teases because he knows it’ll fluster the younger, but he has full intention on staying. _ "Hyung," _ his bold statement makes Jongho whine, it was one thing to the other members around when he was trying to get off but to have Seonghwa just blatantly _ watching, _he thought he was going to have a heart attack. 

Even more so when the older walks towards the bed. He sits down next to where Yunho's head was resting on the pillow, facing Jongho. "Don't try to act all shy now. Move, Jongho," Seonghwa orders and the younger complies, albeit sheepishly; Seonghwa's dominating tone completely shakes him. Bracing his hands on Yunho's chest, he starts to move and after a few moments, with only the sound of the bed creaking and Jongho huffing quietly, Seonghwa pulls his pants down. 

Jongho grips onto the fabric of Yunho's shirt in anticipation. His eyes are glued to his hyung's movements and he's biting his lip in an attempt to stay quiet. And then the older says something that makes him audibly gasp, "Baby, hold his neck while you do that." Jongho's eyes widened in shock, but also in fear, _ "W-What? _ But that-" "He likes it," Seonghwa smirks and shifts his glance towards Yunho. 

"Just ask Yeosang. Baby likes being choked, his hair pulled, his lips bit until they're bleeding, _ getting slapped around." _ Seonghwa laughs when he hears Yunho whine in embarrassment, teasing further, _"What?_ Isn't that true?" A fiery glare piercing into the boy laying down. "Y-Yes" Yunho admits shamefully. "You probably wanna act all big and tough in front of Jongho, huh? But you're such a _ needy puppy," _ Seonghwa laughs again. 

_ Oh my god, since when does Seonghwa-hyung talk like that. _ Jongho looks back and forth between Yunho and Seonghwa, both giving him a nod. Yunho’s passed the point of blushing, his face is completely red; it’s a 180-degree turn from how he was acting before. Something about Seonghwa’s presence made both of them completely submissive. 

Tentatively, Jongho slides his hands from the older's chest to the area above his clavicle. He doesn't press down or apply any sort of pressure though; the idea of putting his hands around someone’s throat was really daunting. That, added to the fact that he was stronger than the other members so he didn’t know if even his ‘light pressure’ would be too much. 

He notices how Yunho starts breathing heavy, closing his eyes and craning his head back as if to tell Jongho to slide his hands further up. He felt too scared to actually put his hands on Yunho’s neck so he looked to Seonghwa for guidance, the older leaning over to press a kiss on the younger’s cheek. It was a small gesture but it eased he’s anxiousness, if not a tiny bit. 

Seonghwa cups his face, “It’s okay, Jongho.” _ “But, hyung,” _ he pouts for a second and the older rushes to kiss him, not wasting a second before shoving his tongue in his mouth. Jongho moans into the kiss and rolls his hips faster, slowly pushing his hands up. Yunho lets out a satisfied hum when he feels the extra pressure against his neck. Jongho can feel the older’s throat move every time he breathes and each time he’s tempted to squeeze harder. 

Jongho pulls away from Seonghwa and leans his forehead against the older’s, letting his ragged breath fall against his face. As mortifying as it was to be doing something like this with his hyungs, it turned him on to know the intimate details of what Yunho likes; that he liked being choked or that Seonghwa said Yeosang had done those things to him before. 

The oldest stayed to the side of him. He loved the lewdness of watching Seonghwa pleasuring himself, making eye contact as his hand moved faster. Yunho hadn't really been looking since his head was being pushed back into the pillow, but he could most definitely hear the older's movements. Pulling his eyes away from Seonghwa, Jongho puts his attention back on Yunho, running the tips of his thumbs across the older’s Adam's apple. 

He slowly caresses the sides of his neck as he continues to grind on top of him. Yunho is still breathing heavy and by now he can feel something hard pressing against his ass again, not that he minded. From the position he’s in, the older’s cock is pressing up against the fabric of his shorts and Jongho wonders if it hurts him. He was probably still sensitive from cumming before Seonghwa had joined them but something tells him he wasn’t a stranger to pain. 

Jongho presses down hard, both with his hands and his hips. _ “Good job, baby,” _ Seonghwa praises him before shifting his position on the bed. He kneels next to Yunho’s head, immediately entangling his hand in the younger boy’s hair, pulling on it. Yunho cries out, whimpering when Seonghwa starts laughing. “Behave, Yunho,” the older warns, stroking himself with his other hand, “be a good boy for Jongho, he wants to cum. Don’t you, baby?” he turns to Jongho who says nothing but instead nods, a cute pout on his face. 

It’s very obvious to Jongho what Seonghwa was planning to do in his position. With his body tilted forward Yunho’s face as he continues to stroke himself, he can only assume the older plans on finishing on Yunho. The idea of cumming on someone’s face sounded so degrading, so obscene, but at the same time, _ really fucking hot. _ He feels the butterflies building in his stomach, a tightening in his chest as he gets closer to his orgasm. 

_ “Oh, oh god,” _ His grip on Yunho’s throat lightens up as he focuses more on the friction he was creating below. Seonghwa notices how the hands that lay loosely around Yunho’s neck were shaking, how Jongho had his eyes scrunched closed as his head fell forward. The oldest asks if he’s close, to which he nods frantically, rolling his hips desperately against Yunho. The bed starts to creak again, the sounds are accompanied by Jongho’s sharp breaths and needy whines, but also the slick sounds of Seonghwa’s hand movements. 

“Look at me, Jongho,” Seonghwa demands but the younger just shakes his head. Jongho was too enthralled in what he was doing to move his attention elsewhere. So, Seonghwa calls out for him again, this time in a more demanding tone, taking his hand off his cock for a moment to grab the younger’s chin. “Be a good boy and listen to me when I’m talking to you, okay?” Jongho’s eyes are half-lidded in a haze, his lips bruised from how hard he was biting them and Seonghwa almost loses it, _ “You look so fucking pretty like this.” _

Looking in his hyung’s eyes, Jongho lets out a needy cry before cumming in his shorts, his thighs tense and his hands are still trembling near Yunho’s neck. Even though he couldn’t see it, Seonghwa can tell by his frantic high-pitched whimpers that he came. He lets go of the younger’s chin and watches as his body slumps forward, leaning his head on Yunho’s chest. He shyly rides out his orgasm, gently grinding on Yunho and he can hear Seonghwa groan from beside him. 

Jongho looks in his direction and Seonghwa is still looking at him, hand on his cock. He bites his lip before lifting himself up, his body still feeling the effects of his climax but he wants to see what his hyung was going to do. Once upright, he slides his hands down away from Yunho's neck. Or at least, he tries to. Yunho's own hands were shaking as he placed them on top of the younger's, guiding them back to their previous position. _ "Choke him until he cums, baby," _ Seonghwa speaks up. 

The older's hand was moving fast and he was also starting to breathe heavy. Jongho feels drunk, he’s dizzy; there’s so much going on he thinks he might pass out. He’s still apprehensive about actually _ choking _ Yunho but he wraps a hand over the front on his neck, feeling his throat move every time he swallows. Yunho’s hoarse voice breaks the silence, _ “Harder.” _ He braces his feet on the mattress, shifting Jongho’s body up slightly as he grabs on to the younger’s hips. 

The rough actions made Jongho grip harder, he was still really sensitive but he rolled his hips down to help his hyung. With each moan, he can feel the vibration on his palm. _ I’m starting to like this too much. _ He presses his fingertips into the side of Yunho’s neck and pushes his head back further. He thinks backs to his dream when he was actually fucking his hyung; they had tried so many positions but he thinks his favorite was when he got to ride him because he was in control, when his hyung couldn’t tease him. 

What he didn’t expect was for Yunho to pull him down hard, using him to create friction. The grip on his waist tightens and he grinds up to meet Jongho’s hips, and this time it’s the younger who moans. Watching Yunho be so desperate was _ so hot, _ seeing how much he wanted to get off, wanted to get _ choked, _ Jongho thought he was going to cum a second time. He gives a final harsh squeeze to the older’s neck before he shakily asks, “A-Are you close, h-hyung?” 

Yunho nods at the younger’s question, well, he nods as much as he can with his limited movement as Seonghwa’s hand is still pulling on his hair. He bites his lip to stop himself from being too loud but his moans can still be heard. “Cum for me, baby,” Seonghwa coos from his spot next to them and it's as if Yunho was waiting for the older's permission because as soon as he heard those words, his whole body convulses. 

His fingertips dig into the flesh of Jongho's waist, neck craned back as far as it can go, giving up trying to be quiet as he moans out, _ "O-Oh god. Fuck." _ It's the third time Jongho has seen Yunho orgasm, and he's still not over the fact that the older could whimper so high-pitched. He looked so spent, his hair sticking to his forehead and his cheeks tinted red; the sounds of his ragged breathing filling Jongho's ears. 

Seonghwa wasn't far off. A couple more frantic strokes and he lets out a loud groan, painting Yunho’s face white. _ “Fuck.” _ It falls on his flushed cheeks, some on his mouth and a bit gets in his hair. Yunho opens his eyes and looks at Seonghwa like he was in a trance, like he was drunk. With eyes glazed over, he pouts up at Seonghwa, his eyes are half-lidded and the sight immediately makes the older lean down to kiss him. It was a short but passionate kiss as Seonghwa licked his cum off Yunho’s face. 

Granted, Jongho had swallowed Yunho’s cum minutes before Seonghwa walked in, but to actually watch someone so lewdly lick it off felt much more intimate. Watching the older lap up his own cum as if he were a kitten enjoying milk made his shorts feel tight again. But as much as he wanted to keep playing, his body was tired and the voice in the back of his head was telling him that he’d regret not sleeping more. 

And the older is of a similar mindset. Pulling away from Yunho, he gives Jongho a quick glance, “We’re going to be really busy today, you should get some sleep, baby." Seonghwa speaks as though they haven't done the most lewd and filthy things, like everything was normal. He gives them both a kiss on the cheek before he stands up from the bed. He grabs a tissue from the nightstand and helps clean off the rest of what was covering Yunho's face, muttering a soft _ 'good boy' _ before discarding it.

There’s an empty feeling in Jongho’s chest as he watches Seonghwa get ready to leave. Unknowingly, he pouts up at him to which the older lets out a laugh. “What? You don’t want me to leave?” Jongho shakes his head in response. He reaches his arm out for Seonghwa and the older man comes closer, not expecting Jongho to be so straightforward. In a quiet voice, as he grabs Seonghwa’s hand and intertwines their fingers, he asks, “C-Can we, um, _ play _ more later, hyung?” 

"Of course we can, baby." They did have schedules in a few hours and that was going to take up most of their day, but Seonghwa thinks they could stay back after they’re done with their dance practice for the night. So he offers, "We can stay at the studio after practice tonight. There’s a couch in there and the recording booth is soundproof." At the word ‘soundproof’ Jongho knows exactly what the older means. Smirking at the younger's shocked reaction, Seonghwa gives Jongho a quick kiss before finishing, _ "Don’t worry. _ There you can be as loud as you want." 

_ Oh, god. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what i did instead of finishing my english paper :)  
tw: blue_mingi


End file.
